Mine
by misschacilops
Summary: After all that has happened, Paige is getting close to Emily and Alison can't handle it. So she will prove her feeling for Emily while they work in the same Rosewood high school in which they used to role and when they were so attached to each other. Emison smut. Set in 7a based on "AW, I'M GONNA BE SICK"


HIIIII THEEEEREEE! I'm sorry for the mistakes but it's the first attempt to write something in another Language. Sooo if you like this or not, pls leave a comments, enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Di Laurentis"

Alison turned her gaze to the door and saw her in all her glory. She smiled slightly glancing to the figure in the doorway.

"Hey", She waved and closed the books on the desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop and eat with me after class," she sighed, blushing.

Alison smirked. "Em, I thought we were past the stage of embarrassment."

Emily entered the classroom and put her hands on the chair, leaning toward her.

" _You make me feel a complete idiot_ ," she wanted to answer.

"Actually, I thought you didn't want" Emily said sincerely.

"And why?" Alison asked in confusion.

"Well, I saw the typical Di Laurentis look you have thrown in the hallway to Paige, while she was with me," Emily said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Em, the truth is that ..." but she didn't have time to respond to than the bell rang.

She bowed her head in disapproval and Emily shook her head.

"See you after school, wait outside the changing rooms," said Emily approaching to leave her a kiss on the right cheek. And all that Alison could do was feel the touch of those lips burn on the skin and smile slightly.

When Emily turned away from the classroom to go to the Rosewood High pool, Alison couldn't help but think back to the moment when she saw Emily walking the corridors alongside Pigskin and it made her blood boil.

Emily was dating Sabrina and Paige tried again to impress on her.

Actually Alison knew that the reason for her discomfort wasn't Paige tried to get close to Emily who was dated Sabrina rather felt a huge distaste because of Paige trying to impress Emily, her sweet Emily.

It was like being back at school when she wanted the attention of the girl just for her and tried to push Pigskin away from Emily.

But this time Pigskin was succeding in taking Em away and she couldn't let her so easily

So when unproductive school hours came to an end and the bell rang to indicate that it was time for lunch, Alison observed herself in the bathroom mirror. She made sure that the makeup was perfect and that her long blond hair was beautiful as usual.

She felt sure of herself, there was succeeded after a long time, after all that had happened.

The effect was Emily Fields.

She didn't decide to wait Emily outside the changing rooms but at pool edge. She had to take the brunette by surprise.

Emily was swimming in the pool along with some pupils, a timed race.

When she arrived first at the finish line immediately took off the mask and saw Alison right in front of her.

"It 's always good to see you swim, Mermaid," Alison said with a smile.

"I never thought to have spectators," Emily said, smirking.

"Well you can consider me your fan number one, Fields," said Alison having every intention of letting her know how she felt about her.

Emily came out of the pool and Alison watched with so much insistence that Emily felt the weight of her gaze. On the other hand Alison realized that someone was watching them on the other side of the pool.

 _Paige._

"I wipe myself then we can go" Emily warned interrupting her train of thought.

"You know, we could have lunch at my house, so maybe after we could see a movie, of course if you have no commitments", suggested the blonde hoping that Emily would accept immediately.

And the other one was really happy despite the discomfort and strangeness.

"Are you sure?" she asked puzzled indeed.

"Emily, I'm pretty sure. I want to spend time with you," said Alison decided and surprised of her own strength.

When they finished lunch, the Di Laurentis living room was a mixture of anxiety, agitation, happiness and distress.

Emily was frustrated, she didn't know if Alison's behavior that day was friendly but she didn't complain at all.

Who was she kidding? She had wanted Alison since she had appeared in her classroom the first day of school. So serious and professional behind that chair that was so hard to concentrate during practice.

Alison had poured the wine into the glasses and both were sitting on the couch.

"God, it's been so long," she whispered turning her eyes to Emily.

"It 's all so awkward," said the brunette.

"I'm really happy you're training the swim team," Alison said with a sincere tone.

"You know I thought you wouldn't have took it so well", she admitted.

"Why today always think that there is nothing good for me about what you propose?" Alison asked blurted out laughing.

Emily raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Are you kidding me now ?" she asked sarcastically.

Alison shook her head and took a sip of wine, liquid courage.

"There's only one thing I can't stand," Emily spun around and Alison approached dangerously. "Paige," she added.

Emily was shocked. "I've seen how she look at you, trying to get close to you again," she pointed as she looked earnestly with her beautiful blue eyes.

Emily had lost all concentration.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered unconvinced.

"I hate to share you with others," said Alison while deviated a strand of hair behind her ear. Emily gripped the couch pillow strongly

"Alison ..." she whispered as if it were a prayer. She didn't want her to go there because she knew that wouldn't last.

"Emily, I need you," Alison whispered and leaned over to kiss her.

Emily thought her heart would explode from her chest, and felt the brain in flames as soon as she heard the other's lips.

"Alison don't do it," she said almost begging.

"Do what?" Alison asked in a small voice.

"Five years have passed, don't kiss me and then leave again. Don't treat me like a doll, "she said wounded

Alison in response put the glass on the glass coffee table and straddled over her, cupping her face in her hands.

"Em, you've never been my doll. I was just a stupid, but look me in the eyes ", and Emily looked up and what Alison found were two dark holes.

She stood for a moment speechless. "Don't run away anymore, please," she added, and kissed her again this time finding Emily quite willing to reciprocate the kiss.

And after the kiss, she found her arms raised and slowly Emily took off her shirt while distracted her with her kisses and with her scent.

Almost she wanted to cry for all those emotions and wasn't even the first time that happened something like that.

They parted themselves for a moment so that Alison could pull Emily shirt away and throw it at some undetermined point of her living room

" _I want you_ ," she whispered, kissing her again and tried to keep her closer.

Emily groaned during the kiss and her ravenous hands reached the bra clasp undoing it.

Alison threw her head back when she felt Emily lips brush against her neck, leaving kisses, sometimes sucking and biting while her hands were busy unbuttoning her pants.

She rose to help her get rid of. And without preamble, Emily's lips rested on her chest, between the breasts, provoking maddeningly. Alison threw her hips forward in search of more contact, painful need.

" _Emily_ " she groaned as she felt the other's lips playing with her nipple. Almost felt a pain between her legs that she couldn't even explain.

She opened her mouth soundlessly as she felt Emily teeth pull and then her tongue

 _"Emily.._ " she repeated pleading and the girl seemed to listen to her because at that exact moment that was resting her hands on her hips moved to the slip of the blonde and quickly Alison was completely naked in Emily' hands, again.

Emily lost in observing the body for a moment, then she was interrupted by Alison's anxious movement who grabbed her and exchanged a kiss full of passion, like the one exchanged the night that Alison told Emily that everything they had done over the years hadn't been a simple practice.

While Emily was engrossed in the kiss, her hand came down between the legs of the other .Alison clutched the back of the sofa when Emily began to draw small circles on her clitoris.

" _Oh God, please!_ " she pleaded, blood pounding violently throughout the body and even Emily soon tired of her own tricks. It was time to really feel her.

She pushed two fingers inside her and Alison felt her legs tremble, but she felt close to Emily who kept her locked and all seemed so damn intense.

That definitely was her favorite position, Alison felt so close to her mermaid , was completely overrun by her. And the groans that Alison ran directly into her ears were making her lose her mind

She had missed all this, Alison moving on top of her as if her life depended on it, so lost and beautiful, so tight around her fingers, so she.

She felt she was close, felt the muscles pull violently and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck to pull her closer to her and she came so violently that she felt almost faint.

Alioson collapsed on Emily breathing hard, her chest went up and down and Emily coming out slowly from her, which really not helped calm her down.

"This … was .. wow! I can't keep myself calm down" Alison whispered still in the throes of orgasm and Emily laughed proudly.

When she seemed breathing in a regular way, Alison kissed Emily's neck closer to her ear.

"I want you only for me"


End file.
